Inner Demons
by alterego94
Summary: Hated for something that he could not control, story of Naruto's life. He just wished it didn't have to be the story of his afterlife as well... Naruto x Bleach crossover.
1. Terror in Seireitei

I know. Sorry. Just read.

**Inner Demons  
****Chapter One  
**_**Terror in Seireitei  
**_**By: alterego94**

It had been a long time since he'd felt anything from the outside; he'd almost forgotten the feel of reiatsu on his senses. Outside. Even the word sounded foreign on his tongue, and it left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought about it.

He sat in this all-white cell. "Temporary Isolation Chamber" that's what those freaks in the twelveth division had called it when they shoved him in here. He couldn't remember the exact amount of years ago that had had been. He'd stopped counting after five hundred.

Shit. Seemed like old man Yamamoto had abandoned 'temporary' in favor of 'Isolation'. The bastard. He chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair. Sentimental old Yamamoto, the "father" of Sereitei. Well, fuck, he could take his long white beard and shove it up his shitstained ass for all he cared. The bastard had played him like a flute, pretending to be a caring old friend. Then, first time something happens, the old man didn't pass up the chance to stab him in the back. He smiled the whole time...

And his so-called, friends. Heh, they were no better. They knew what was going on, but didn't do shit to stop it. They fucked him over just as bad as the old man did. All for something that they should have damned known wasn't his fault.

Seems even in death he could not find peace. He could only be hated.

He looked at his hands, and wondered - not for the first time - how much blood they had soaked up over the years. In his real life and in his time as a Shinigami, spilling the blood of Hollows. It seemed that all he was ever good for was death.

Another spike of reiatsu shoved it's way into his senses, tearing him away from his thoughts. A few more fluctations followed, to large and powerful to be a scuffle. Someone was attempting to kill.

He could feel four signatures that seemed... different from the rest. They lacked the trained taste of Shinigami reiatsu - their energy was all over the place, all of them were obviously inexperienced, or just unskilled, though he suspected the former.

Seemed like a pair of Ryoka had found their way into Seireitei. Kind of hard to comprehend, but not impossible. People had ended up in Rukongai before, but they'd never made it past the Gate Guards without an escort. Then again, he wasn't certain. But he did know that something significant was going on. More significant than anything else that had happened in over five hundred years at least.

And if that was the case, then that fucker Yamamoto and his two lackeys, Jushiro and Shunsui, would be distracted. Hopefully too distracted to notice him. The other captains would probably think he was just another Shinigami, they wouldn't be old enough to know him. The only two others alive to know him had finally gotten their act together and high-tailed it out of this god-forsaken place.

Jushiro and Shunsui... He didn't hate them as much as the old man. They had even visited him every twenty years or so. The first few times he'd spit in their faces and cursed and threatened them. But after they just took it, and didn't retaliate, he eventually just stayed silent. They'd talk to him, tell him what was going on outside, or just how they were feeling. He started looking forward to their visits, even though he never talked back, it was the only thing he had to look forward to in his tiny little cell. But, about a hundred years ago, they'd stopped coming. They'd forgotten about him, just like everyone else.

He'd never forgive them.

He shook his head, making himself come back to his current situation. He had a chance to escape; he was not about to let that pass by.

You know, they say a jailbird has a thousand things on his mind, but a prisoner has only one - escape.

He walked up to the door, and lifted his leg. Swinging his weight forward, he slammed the bottom of his sandaled foot into the inner edge of the door. The single lock broke under the pressure and the door swung open in front of him. He grinned. It had been what he'd been counting on. He'd never tried to escape, so why waste time fortifying his cell?

He _was _surprised, however, that there were no guards outside his cell at least. Either the situation was worse than he thought, or the old man had gone senile. He doubted that it would be as easy to retrieve his zanpankuto, though. The old bastard was sure to have hidden that somewhere in his office.

He sighed and made his way to the stairway at the far wall of the room. His cell was at the very bottom of Seireitei, Yamamoto's office was on the very top. It would be a long way up. Hopefully he'd be able to kill the asshole before he left.

Uzumaki Naruto had always been the quiet prisoner, the watcher from the shadows. Those are the kind that you never expect to sneak up behind you... and slit your throat.

* * *

It took even longer than he thought to reach division one's (Yamamoto's quarters) area of the tower. When he did get there, he was somewhat relieved to find that Yamamoto was out. He had to admit that if he tried to engage the old man without his zanpankuto... well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Naruto entered the large room about an hour after after he escaped from his cell.

It had taken a lot less effort than he'd thought it would. The tower was mostly abandoned, there were only a few seated Shinigami remaining inside. Quite surprising really, they must be more worried than he thought. Either that, or something major was going on.

And he didn't even get an invitation...

He grinned to himself and glanced around the nearly bare room. There was practically nothing than what was needed in this boring place. Should have expected it. Not a single painting on a wall, just a single rug and a tea table in the center. But... wait, there was something on the far wall.

He walked towards it, almost snorting as he saw what it was.

It was his zanpankuto.

Naruto shook his head, his blond hair waving with the movement. Just like the old man to have a trophy on his wall. A souvenir. He retrieved his zanpankuto and strapped the sheathe onto his waist.

He cracked his neck as he eyed the single window in the room. Hell, why not?

He was just opening the window when an explosion of reiatsu flooded his senses.

* * *

Ichigo could feel his vision fading.

He was kneeling in front of a smug Kuchiki Byakuya, his lifeblood pooling on the ground beneath him as the other Shinigami prepared his weapon for the final blow. He'd lost. He wasn't able to protect his friends. As soon as Byakuya killed him, Rukia would be hunted back down and executed. Renji would probably be killed too. Orihime, Chad, even Ishida. They would probably all die.

"You've fought well, " the Kuchiki said, "But it's over Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo almost snorted. He couldn't just kill him, the bastard had to rub it in. Despicable. Even as he willed his body, shouted at it, to move, he knew it was hopeless. He was done, his body was bloody and beaten.

It was over.

The realisation flooded over him and in that split second, rage flooded his mind. How could it be over? He came here to _win_, godammit! He could feel a great... _something _rise up inside of him. It was powerful, more powerful than him.

And evil.

It's vile taste filled his mouth, making bile rise up in his throat. A disgusted scoff echoed through his mind as the rage turned to fury, and fury to pure uncontrolled ire.

_**I told you before, dumbshit. If I let you die, then I'm in trouble too.**_

The voice whispered in his mind. His eyes widened, before the evil version of himself that he'd fought before took total control of his body. He could feel the mask emerge on his face, he could feel his eyes change, his surroundings becoming more detailed and distinguishable with his transformed retinas.

And most of all, the power.

It swelled and bubbled inside of him. More than he'd ever felt before. It was intoxicating and vile at the same time, he felt lightheaded as even more power flooded his senses. He could feel his arm shoot out, and grab Byakuya's zanpankuto, but he neither called it forth, nor did he feel the pain from such an action. He saw the blood splurt from his hand, but couldn't feel it as droplets splattered his face.

He could feel himself glare at the Shinigami, and could feel the fear radiating off of the captain. The man took a step backwards as Ichigo felt his spiritual pressure nearly double.

"What are you?"

Kurosaki Ichigo, he wanted to shout. Instead, he heard and evil chuckle escape his lips at the question. His neck tilted back. He saw the Shinigami stiffen under his piercing gaze and he responded with a voice that he could hardly call his own.

**"Me? Heh, heh, heh,"** He could feel the grin that spread across his face. If you could call it that. It was more like a baring of the teeth and a glint in the eyes. A promise of death. **"Who am I you ask? Why, dear Kuchiki, I don't have a name!"**

Ichigo felt the muscles in his arm tense, but couldn't follow the slash that cut open Byakuya's chest. Neither did he realise that he'd moved until he saw the Shinigami fall to his knees behind him. Ichigo felt that insane laugh again leave his lips, and knew that there was a similar expression on his face. He could feel it in his bones. This being was evil. He could feel the urge for blood, for slaughter. And what scared him was... he liked it.

**"Heh, heh, hahahah!"** He heard himself cackle, **"I will show you how to use this Bankai!" **He chuckled again, before swinging his sword arm down. **"Getsuga!" **

Immediately after, a black swirling mass escaped the sword, heading straight towards the stunned Byakuya. The Shinigami managed to dodge, and was barely able to parry the next blow that came from the back.

"That mask..." Byakuya panted. "This spiritual pressure... You're a Hollow...!"

Ichigo reached out towards, his arms, his legs, anything. He had to get his body back. This bastard couldn't just come in and interfere like this! Frustration was all that met his efforts, as each and everything he tried to reach rejected his commands, until...

Hollow Ichigo grinned,** "Maybe, but that's not really for you to know," **he chuckled again, **"It doesn't matter anyway. Because soon you'll be..."**

_Go away!_

Ichigo gained control of his left arm and brought it up, slamming into the half-mask on his face. He was only able to get that far before it froze up again. He was, however, able to keep it in place, gripping the shattered mask still attached to his face.

**"Sh-shit..."** He felt his lips mutter, **"Let go!"**

Ichigo fought even harder for control, exerting every part of his will power into the effort.

_Quit using my body! Don't interfere, get the hell out!_

**"Your the one who's interfering! Don't you understand, we can win!"**Hollow Ichigo felt a lapse in his control as he lost the ability to use the body's lips _**Shit! Shit! Shit! DON'T! YOU BAAASSTTAARRRD!!**_

The broken pieces of the Hollow mask fell to the ground.

"Sorry for the interruption."

* * *

Isane felt like crying as she stared down at the prone form of Hinamori Momo. There was a pool of dark blood beneath her, the life giving substance still pouring out of her chest as Unohana-sama attempted to close the wound.

There wasn't a day that Isane had spoken to Momo that she hadn't mentioned her captain. Smart, intelligent, loving, caring captain Aizen. It was like a schoolgirl crush, she would have given her life for the man.

Could it have really have been him that did this to her?

All evidence pointed to it, she knew. But it was just beyond her comprehension. A zanpankuto that could entrance people into complete and total hypnosis? It was crazy, and she wouldn't have believed it... had she not seen Aizen's mutilated body back in the morgue area of the fourth division. It had been so real... the organs were damaged, blood drained from his veins had made his already pale face a ghostly white, and the damage to the bone and muscle tissue in the stomach area had been burnt, as if by a kido blast.

And yet he was here, they'd just seen him a minute ago. And he'd killed Momo. Was this really the same man that had always been so kind, even compassionate, to his fellow Shinigami? Or had that also just been part of the illusion?

Had this man truly fooled all of them, some of the strongest Shinigami to grace Seireitei, along with Yamamoto-sama himself? Was it truly possible? And poor Momo... Isane's hands shook as she thought of the horror her friend must have felt, being stabbed by someone that she admired so much. If they were able to save her, would she ever be able to recover from that kind of mental trauma?

And what about Captains Tousen and Gin...?

"Isane!"

The young Lieutenant jumped slightly as her Captain's sharp tone cut into her thoughts. She could she Unohana-sama's intent expression give way to a sympathetic look, "She's going to be alright Isane,"

The blond girl shuddered with relief and nodded, waiting for her captain's next orders.

She didn't have to wait long as the fourth division captain took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "We'll have to contact them, Isane. Everybody. The Captains, the Lieutenants, the seated Shinigami, the Ryoka. Everybody."

Isane blinked, "The Ryoka, Unohana-sama?"

The older medic nodded an affirmative, "Yes, they've been through a lot Isane. They deserve to know; especially if Aizen is after what I think he is..." Normally, Isane would have asked what that was, but right now... she was scared. What else in Soul Society could be awry? What other foothold that she thought was secure was waiting to crumble underneath her weight?

She sighed and started the preparation for her kido. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to write out the seals on the floor - using the ink cartridge that she carried with her. Partly because she couldn't get a decent stroke with a brush while her hands were shaking so badly...

"Alright," she took a breath, "Let's do this..."

She layed her hands on the ink-drawn kanji, and shouted, "Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows - _Kakushitsuijaku!_" Instantly she could feel all the spiritual signatures in all of Soul Society. Usually the tricky part of this technique was to find the specific signature that you were looking for, but this time it was much simpler. She just had to focus on every signature she could find - excluding Aizen, Tousen and Gin of course - and send the message.

She could feel the mind link connect, and she started her transmission.

_"This is a message to all Shinigami... and the drifters. What I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy, but I assure you, everything and anything that I am about to say... Is the absolute truth."_

* * *

Jushiro snapped his head to the right, his zanpankuto releasing back into their normal state as he stared off into the distance, his face intent. His white hair flashed around his head as he contemplated what he'd just heard.

He lifted his head, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt very... old, somehow. His body probably wouldn't be able to withstand another battle, especially with his illness. It was a strange thing indeed to have your body start to die before your mind even showed signs of edge. It was also very saddening.

Without turning around he asked, "What shall we do, Yama-sempai?"

He did not recieve any answer from his former teacher than a frustrated grunt. Not that he'd expected anything more. Indeed, the Captain of the first division was harsh with those that broke his "rules".

The white haired Captain of the thirteenth division did, however, hear Shunsui respond. His voice had somewhat of a... strange tone to it and Jushiro had a hunch that it had to do with their engagement with Yama-sensei. His perverted friend always was closer to the old man.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shunshui stepped up next to his friend, his straw hat firmly tucked over his head, shadowing his eyes from sight. Jushiro had the feeling that he had hid some tears under that hat. "We'll have to go and stop Aizen. He might be strong, but I don't think he can take two Captains of our level. That is, if we can get there in time."

Jushiro shook his head, his sadness showing on his face. "I cannot make it back in time, Shunsui. My body can't handle it."

"Well then," his friend gave him a solemn smile, "We'll just have to wait, and see what comes of this."

* * *

"Did you hear that, Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked, leaning against the wall of a building, his zanpankuto resting against his shoulder.

The bubblegum haired girl nodded her head. "Yes, Ken-chan. We better get moving."

"Yeah," Kenpachi sheathed his sword, glancing around for a moment, scratching his forehead with his pointer finger. "Uhh... damn, I always fucking forget which way Sonkyoku hill is..."

"Don't worry Ken-chan, I remember!"

As the Captain headed back down the street, the little girl on his head directing him around corners and obstacles, he had a strange feeling of deja vu.

* * *

Aizen smiled as Renji refused to give up Rukia, and even trying to attack him, the boy was very amusing. As if that puny zanpankuto would be able to do him any damage, it was classic Renji, forever rebellious.

"Howl, Zabamaru!" the red headed Shinigami yelled as he released his shinkai, sending the dismanted sword flying towards his former superior.

Aizen shook his head. So foolish these children were. He pushed the rim of his glasses as he grinned at the approaching zanpankuto. When the tip of Zabamaru came within range, he reached out with his left hand and grasped the tip, the rest of the segmented sword bunching up behind it. The former fifth division captain held back a chuckle as he brought up his own zanpankuto, slicing right through Zabamaru with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

There was a sickening sound of torn flesh, and Aizen saw his former subordinate grasp his chest with his sword hand, his hand coming back crimson. Renji stared dumbfounded at the horrible gash that now adorned his chest.

"Wha...?"

Aizen could hardly believe this boy called himself a Shinigami. The pathetic kid hadn't even seen him move.

"Damn," Renji swore as he fell to one knee, his wound taking it's toll almost immediately. He growled as he heard Rukia start blabbling something, though the exact words were lost on his pained ears. "Shut up, Rukia." he snapped, jostling the small girl slightly for emphasis.

Aizen chuckled, amused. "You really should listen to your friend there, Renji." he commented, "Her advice might just save your life."

The Lieutenant burst into a sudden coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his forearm, drenching the limb in blood and bile. After almost a minute he wiped his mouth. "Fuck you," he swore, "I'm not leaving my friend to be slaughtered."

The fifth division Captain grinned widely, taking a few steps forward. "Really, Renji, who do you think will come? Do you truly believe that someone - _anyone_- will make it here in time to save you? You should go. You cannot hope to protect Rukia, if you try, you'll simply be another casualty that could have been avoided."

Renji spat at his feet, the bloody mass landing atop Aizen's sandaled foot. "Stop saying my name as if you're my friend, bastard. If you want to get to Rukia, you'll have to do it over my dead, rotting corpse!"

"Very well then," Aizen shook his head, "a shame really."

With that, he blurred forward again. Though this time he deliberately slowed his movements enough for Renji to see him. The boy wouldn't be able to dodge, nor block with his broken zanpankuto, especially with his wound. It would be amusing to see his face as he realised that he was utterly helpless.

As he appeared in front of the downed Lieutenant, however, there was the familiar blur of shunpo and a black clothed Shinigami appeared in front of him, covered in bandages and half-dried blood. Obviously this 'Ichigo' he'd heard so much about, the boy that had made his whole scheme possible.

Aizen allowed his zanpankuto to be blocked, and shunpo'd back to his previous position, surprised as he saw the orange haired boy's eyes follow his movements. So, the boy was as good as he'd heard. Of course, he should have known, concidering how quickly the Ryoka had been able to intercept him - even if he'd not been at full speed.

"Damn," the boy panted, looking over his shoulder to give Renji a grin. "All you had to do was run, you can't even do that right?"

The red haired Shinigami scoffed, "Well you don't look so hot yourself,"

Ichigo shrugged, willing to admit that fact, his eyes never leaving Aizen. Turning back to the task at hand, he asked, "You still got enough energy to run? Take Rukia and get the hell outta here."

"You kidding?" Renji pulled out his broken Zabamaru, "I'm not going anywhere. I can still fight."

Ichigo scowled, "I don't think-"

"Listen," he hissed, "This next attack will leave an opening, it always does, even against Byakuya. He's better, so it'll be small, just be sure that you get there fast enough to take advantage of it."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, before hesitantly nodding.

"This is going to hurt, Zabamaru." Renji whispered to his zanpankuto. With a yell, he slammed it into the ground, segments of the sword exploding out around Aizen. Each of them quickly converging on the former Captain.

Aizen repressed another chuckle as he easily avoided the segmented Zabamaru. He adjusted his glasses as Ichigo appeared next to him, trying to take advantage of the opening that Aizen had deliberately left in his guard. Once again he marveled at how fast the boy had been able to reach him. Not fast enough to challenge him really, but enough to be respected.

As he caught the black zanpankuto coming at him out of the corner of his eye, he contemplated just ducking the blow and killing the boy, but decided that it'd be fun to play with him for a while, maybe scare him a bit. So with that thought he reached out and stopped the approaching zanpankuto...

With his left index finger...

He smiled at the boy's shocked face, the sun glinting off of his glasses. He brought around his own zanpankuto, preparing to slice the boy open, much like he did Renji. As he did so, however, something appeared in front of him. Before he could retaliate, he felt his sword stop with an audible thump, the impact jarring his arm.

Aizen scowled and leapt backwards, noticing that Gin and Tousen had not budged from their spot a few yards away... In fact, they almost looked... asleep?

_What in the hell?_

He looked back to where he'd engaged Ichigo, to find a man in a black Shinigami outfit, with dark red sleeves covering his arms. One of his arms was out, and there was a slice in the material about at the forearm. But that would mean...

That this man had blocked his strike... with his bare arm? No, that was impossible, no one would be able to do that. In order to block the amount of power he'd put into that swing, the man's reiatsu leakage would have to be huge, almost beyond comprehension.

He frowned and examined the man. Deep, dark blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair. He looked like an average man, except for that look he had in his eyes. This man had the look of a killer, through and through. The look in his eyes was cold, uncontrollable hatred and resolve. He had no doubt that this man was dangerous. That much was obvious already.

"You know," the man spoke, and his words were so neutral that Aizen had to search to find the edge that they had to them. "It's not very nice to play with people, Shinigami."

Aizen blinked. "Who are you?"

"Heh," the man chuckled somewhat bitterly, "Don't think you'd have heard of me... just call me Naruto."

Aizen frowned. Indeed, the name held no real value to him. There was something in the back of his mind, however, that roared at him that something was familiar about it. He could vaguely remember reading something in the old Seireitei archives, something about a man named Naruto... But that information had dated back to when Yamamoto had first claimed Soul Society, nearly two thousand years ago...

But as the mysterious man named Naruto stood in front of him, he remembered something Yamamoto had mentioned, about a former Captain that had failed to uphold the law. He'd always assumed this man was dead, but now, he noticed the tear in this man's Shinigami outfit...

Where the Captain's Crest would usually reside...

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Not much different than canon, but hey, it's only the first chap. The next one'll have much more divergence, and just maybe I'll dig into Naruto's past a bit. I kind of blurred through this part of the arc because I wanted to be able to get to the part where I actually get to have a bit more freedom to do what I want. Still, I didn't think it was too bad.

Just for you that don't remember, when Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi, he wasn't able to cut him at first because Kenpachi unconciously leaked reiatsu, and Ichigo didn't know how to get past that.

So, next chapter will be Aizen escaping back to Heudo Mundo. Of course, Yamamoto and the rest of the Shinigami will be there, so you also have some of Naruto's interaction with them to look forward to... but don't get your hopes too high. Next chapter will also probably be a bit longer...

I actually rewrote the first seen several times before I was satisfied. Originally I was going to have Naruto a lot more depressed and solemn, but I decided that being a little more bitter would probably be more realistic. I think it fit's in place a little smoother also.

Some people will probably not like how easily Naruto escaped, but really, why would any one bother to put a bunch of locks and bolts on something that hasn't ever tried to escape in 500 years. It's like the cooperative prisoner that never tries to escape versus the uncooperative prisoner that always tries to escape. It's the first one that has a more likely chance of escaping when the time comes.

Well, I'm gonna quit wasting your time now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Inner Demons.

alterego94


	2. Traitors of the Soul

* * *

I just want to say one thing: do _**not**_ assume anything (this also applies to those people that were assuming things in their reviews). Finish the chapter before passing judgement. That said, enjoy.

**Inner Demons  
****Chapter Two  
_Traitors of the Soul  
_By: alterego94**

Naruto frowned as he felt several distant reiatsu signatures approaching. One of them in particular sent a jolt through his system, and he repressed the growl that rose up in his throat. Personal feelings aside, he could not take on Yamamoto along with several other Captains.

The man in front of him - Aizen he'd heard the kid call him - also seemed to feel their nearing spiritual pressure, he didn't seem too pleased with it either. It was clear to the blond that this man was _not_on Soul Society's good side. He couldn't guess why, but probably had something to do with the damn laws again. With how strict Seireitei was with them, he was suprised these Ryoka weren't hanging from a noose right now.

He saw Aizen shift slightly, subtlely moving into a more defensive position. "Pardon me, Naruto-kun," the man started, smiling falsely. "You seem to interfering with personal business."

"Heh," Naruto snorted, "So what?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not believe you know who you are dealing with."

The blond chuckled, "Oh yeah? I think I do. Your just some carpshit Shinigami that made his way to a Captain position, and now thinks he's too big and bad to stay in Soul Society, so he's running away to Kami knows where. Would that be close?"

The Captain's smile fell off of his face. "Your opinion is your own, but I doubt you would fare well should you engage me. I suggest you move out of the way, or else face my wrath."

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto grinned, although the humor didn't extend to his tone. "That's a pretty good one." He suddenly grew serious, his face stony. "Though, you should not judge a book by it's cover and you shouldn't judge a man's strength by his appearance. Don't fuck with me, boy, or you just might find yourself with a sword through your chest."

He saw Aizen scoff at that remark, and he blurred into motion. He was fast, Naruto had to admit. It was surprising that Yamamoto had let someone other than himself grow this strong. Knowing the old bastard, he would go to any means to make sure that no one reached his pedestal. Naruto's imprisonment was a strong statement to that fact.

The blond sidestepped quickly as the other Captain reached him, dodging an attack that would have pierced his abdomen. Without hesitating, he buried his left knee into Aizens exposed stomach. He quickly followed up with a vicious elbow to the side of the face, then with the same arm he delivered an uppercut that connected with the other man's chest, sending him flying.

Aizen rolled to his feet a few feet away and brushed away a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth and frowned at Naruto. The blond grinned back before he charged, eyes glinting in excitement.

It'd been a long time since he'd been able to get out and have a workout, small as it may be. He swung his arm around. Hard. Aizen caught the blow on his forearm and grunted, stabbing towards Naruto's side. The former Shinigami dodged to the side, but was unprepared as the toe of Aizen's sandal caught him in the jaw.

He saw stars as he stumbled back. The other Captain took advantage of this and planted his knee into Naruto's ribcage. The blond reeled as the air was forcefully pushed from his lungs. He gasped as Aizen spun into a low kick, knocking his feet out from under him. He didn't have any time to retaliate, and as he scrambled to his feet he felt the cold steel of a zanpankuto slip into his stomach, going right between his ribcage and splitting through the flesh on his back.

Naruto swayed on his feet as blood poured from the wound, his vision turning red with pain and fury. He fell to his knees as he strength started to abandon him.

Through the haze he could see Aizen smirking triumphantly down at him, "You lose," the Captain whispered.

Naruto chuckled - a sickening hacking sound that spewed blood and saliva from his mouth - and spit on the Captain's white uniform, staining it red. "I don't think so," he choked, before he disappeared in a blast of reiatsu.

Aizen's eyes widened as he felt a foot impact his side. He cartwheeled with the impact, once again rolling to his feet and staring wide-eyed at Naruto, who was standing a few feet away, completely unharmed.

The blond sniggered, "Thought you had me there, didn't you?" He smirked, a dangerous glint coming into his eye. "I told you, don't judge a book by it's cover. I'll admit, you're pretty good kid, but you still have a long ways to go." He reached down to grasp the hilt of his zanpankuto, "I wasn't expecting to use _her_ so soon, but I guess you've earned the right to see her."

Naruto had his zanpankuto nearly drawn when a surge of reiatsu flooded his senses. He snapped his head to the side, instantly recognizing the signature of a Captain. Not much else could have such high spiritual power. "Shit," he muttered. The last thing he needed was to be seen by more Shinigami. First those two runts, then this asshole, now this. Now that he thought about it... where the hell did that orange haired brat go?

On the corner of his senses he could feel the boy's massive spiritual presence, but it was moving away from him, pretty quickly too. Heh, the runt must have gotten spooked pretty bad. But, he had told him to run hadn't he?

He could see that Aizen had also sensed the Captains coming, and he wasn't looking much happier than Naruto felt at the moment.

"You don't want them to find you," Naruto said, a taunting smirk playing on his face. "As you are now, the old shitstain could kick your ass sideways from here to Rukongai."

Aizen chuckled, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose. "I have power over Yamamoto."

The blond raised an eyebrow in question, but before he could make his inquiry known, a burst of reiatsu alerted him to a massive reiatsu signature. He snapped his head to left, cursing to himself as he felt a very familiar - and very _close_ - spiritual presence approaching... quickly.

It was Yamamoto.

_Damn it._

He tightened the grip on his zanpankuto. If the old bastard was coming, then the other Captains couldn't be far behind, and if the other Captains got here... well, even he wouldn't be able to fight off Yamamoto _and_ all those other little fucks. Even if they weren't anything to break a sweat on individually, get enough of them together and they could be a real pain in the ass.

"It seems that you also do not want to be discovered..." Aizen said, an almost humorous look in his eyes. The look dimmed slightly as his voice grew serious, "...If you are willing, I have a way that both of us may escape, without the trouble of fighting through all the other trash that resides here in Soul Society."

Naruto frowned as he considered what the man was proposing. A way to get out of this hell, and without having to hack himself a path? It was very... tempting. But at the same time, he had no way to trust this bastard. A few moments ago he was trying to kill him, and now he was offering to help him out? Something in this whole deal stank of bullshit.

"What's the catch?" He demanded, forcing himself to remove his hand from his zanpankuto. She wasn't sure about this, and she was disappointed with not being drawn out. He could tell by the way her hilt had suddenly grown cold in his hand.

Aizen smiled reassuringly, but it was only teeth. "Catch?"

"Don't play innocent, I ain't stupid. There's always a fucking ulterior motive - a catch."

The former Captain's smile faded, and he held out his hand. The sun glinted off of his thick framed spectacles as he spoke, "Fine... if you choose to come with me... then you will have to join me and help me with my cause."

Naruto was taken by surprise by that comment, but his eyes narrowed. "What cause?"

The corner of Aizen's lip twitched up in a wicked smile.

"The complete and utter destruction of Soul Society!"

* * *

Yamamoto scowled darkly to himself as he shunpo'd towards Sogyouku mountain.

He could feel that massive reiatsu, hell he could _taste_ it. He'd recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere.

The Captain of the first division supposed he shouldn't be suprised, he'd known that _he_would have escaped eventually, it was inevitable. But it had to come at such a damn bad time! He increased his speed as the conflicting reiatsus he'd been feeling suddenly calmed down considerably.

Despite his personal feelings, he could credit _him_with being fairly intelligent, but Aizen... Aizen had deceived them all - all of Soul Society! - and had had nearly killed several of Yamamoto's Captains.

If those two were to join forces... there would be no stopping them.

Growling, he increased his pace even more. He had to get there in time. Justice must be served to those that disobey the law.

As he ran he yelled out the single man responsible for this entire fiasco.

_"NARUTO!!"_

* * *

Yoruichi raced through the streets of Soul Society, Soifon following closely behind. She growled her frustrations as she continued her sprint. Her scuffle with her old subordinate had taken her farther away than she had anticipated. Still she could get there within a few minutes, but by then it could be too late. If anything had happened to Ichigo... She wouldn't forgive herself.

It had been her personal choice to chase her personal feuds rather than stay and assist the kid.

But, as much as she was worried about the safety of Ichigo, she couldn't deny that this new spiritual pressure had her on edge. It was nearly suffocating, even from here. She knew it wasn't Aizen's, in fact, she _exactly_ who it belonged to and that was the cause for her anxiety.

Naruto.

The name brought a slight shiver down her spine. His shocking reiatsu pressure hadn't dulled in the least, and it wasn't that suprising. She could see Soifon's confusion at the unfamiliar presence, and the Captain was struggling to keep pace with the massive pressure pushing down on her.

But the thing that really had Yoruichi speeding ahead was the fact that she could feel Yamamoto also making his way towards the two. Several Captains were following him, but they had no chance of keeping up with the wizened Shinigami.

There was not a doubt in her mind that the division one Captain would die if no one was there to help him.

That thought in mind, she pumped even more reiatsu into her shunpo, slowly gaining on the old Captain. He may have more spiritual power than she did, but they didn't call her God of Flash for nothing. As she increased her speed, Soifon fell behind, no longer able to keep up.

It took her nearly a full five minutes to reach Sogyouku hill, and as she did she was assaulted by three of the most intense spiritual pressures she would probably ever feel. The massive flood of reiatsu pooled around the clearing, sweeping over and around her as she stepped forward.

Yamamoto was to her left, glaring fiercely at the two men to her right.

The first was Aizen. Bronze colored hair, thick framed spectacles, he would look more like a nerdy scientist than a murderous traitor, that is, if it wasn't for the devious look in his eyes. A phony smile was plastered on his face, but his eyes screamed treachery. He had his hand on his zanpankuto and even though his posture suggested apathy, Yoruichi could see the way his body was tensed.

The only one to acknowledge her presence however, was the very person Yoruichi had not wanted to notice her. Naruto's piercing gaze froze her on the spot; it felt as if he was looking right through her, and for some reason it filled her with fear, fear for this man she had not seen in over five hundred years.

He smiled at her, but there was no warmth, nor humor in it.

It was more like a grimace than a smile really, and it had a sarcastic undertone to it.

The look lasted for no more than a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before he turned his glare back to Yamamoto. As his eyes left her, Yoruichi felt a sigh of relief leave her mouth, and the former Shinigami realized that her breath had hitched.

Why was she so afraid of this man? Had things truly been so bad between them before his imprisonment?

Yoruichi knew the answer, but it was hard to admit to herself that she would be so weak. She was a former Shinigami Captain! Not to mention of the second division, the Black Ops., some of the most battle-hardened Shinigami to reside in Soul Society. And yet, here she was, quivering before a mere glance of a single man... A man she'd _known_...

It made her sick.

Naruto had not changed that much, she noticed, as the blond continued to glare at the division one Captain. He had the same bright blond hair, same tanned skin, same strong build, same posture... same handsome features... Hell, everything about him was the same, except for one thing.

It was the _air _that he carried himself with that had changed.

The old Naruto, the one she used to know, had held himself in such a... a friendly and carefree way, it had been infectious. His warm smile and disarming eyes could always cheer up anyone that was to come in his presence. It also had many a female Shinigami chasing after him also.

Yoruichi remembered... when that same smile, that same disarming glance, had goaded her into admitting stealing his zanpankuto sheath after one sparring session within their division. That had been back when there were only a few Shinigami in Soul Society, in fact, there were so little that after the academy each Captain would be assigned only seven to ten Shinigami to take on as students.

She had been one of those prospects, and she'd had such a crush on the blond, handsome Captain. When she admitted her deed, she'd expected him to be furious and refuse to teach her further. But, instead, he'd mearly smiled and reassured her that there had been no harm done.

But now... that was gone... now, all that remained was an aura of bitterness, and a dark look in his deep blue eyes. A look that promised death.

Yoruichi's eyes took in the way Naruto was situated as she brought herself back to the situation at hand. The blond was several feet away from Aizen, facing Yamamoto. However, when she looked closer, she could see the way his shoulder was slightly turned back, so that he would not have to totally reposition if he was attacked by the glasses wearing Shinigami.

_So, he hasn't sided with Aizen._

Yoruichi's hopes rose considerably at that. Yamamoto would be able to hold his one in a free for all, but two-on-one... she doubted even _he_would have been able to overcome both Aizen _and _Naruto.

Yamamoto stepped forward.

"Naruto...!" The calmly spoken word seemed to boom across the clearing, demanding attention from the person in question. The old Shinigami threw away his Captain's haori, letting the clothing drift away in the wind.

The blond grinned wickedly. "Old bastard..." he greeted.

The first division Captain continued, drawing his zanpankuto as he spoke. "If there is one thing I may promise you, it will be a quick demise. I believe that I owe you that much."

He snorted, "You owe me a hell of a lot more than that,"

The only answer he received was a cold stare.

"Fine then, you old fucker. I guess it can't be avoided then." He gripped the handle of his zanpankuto, "How long has it been since you've seen her, old man? I bet she'll be happy to see you, after all, she didn't get to have a taste of your blood last time, did she?"

Those words particularly sent a shiver down Yoruichi's spine. How could he speak of things with such apathy? The words were so cold, so... emotionless, had she been a lesser woman she probably would have vomited. She could see that Aizen was also affected, though his look was of curiosity, rather than disgust.

Yamamoto shifted his stance, holding Ryujin Jakka out in front of him. "How far have you fallen..."

"Heheh," Naruto dropped into his own stance, "I hope you're ready!"

With that he drew his zanpankuto, the crimson blade flashing in the sunlight, immediately activating his shikai.

"Come out and play, _Kyubi!_"

The part of Yoruichi that wasn't still in shock vaguely wondered why his eyes had suddenly turned red...

* * *

Naruto grinned wickedly as his zanpankuto glinted in the sunlight, flashing his face with crimson. The simple red tinted katana suddenly grew thicker and longer, the blade doubling in size, the simple standard sized katana transforming into a staggeringly large longsword. The edge sharpened, the blood red blade suddenly looking much more dangerous. He let the tip fall to the ground as the swords sudden weight came into effect. The simple, black cloth wrapped hilt remained the same, besides becoming substantially longer.

The crossguard grew lengthwise, the ends widening and flaring out in a Y. Black tendrils sprouted from the base and wrapped around the bottom of the ridiculously long blade, extending about six inches up the monstrous sword.

He lifted his face to the wind and closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips.

Naruto smirked as he felt the power flooding his veins. It had been far too long since he felt like this. As his reiatsu skyrocketed he locked eyes with Yamamoto, his own gleeful crimson conflicting with the old bastard's furious brown. His smirk grew wider. Brown... like dog shit.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. It fit him perfectly. When someone stepped on dog shit, it would stink something awful, and they would try to wipe it off immediately. That was just like him - after he was done crushing this old bastard underneath his feet, he would scrape him off as soon as possible and burn his fucking ashes.

"What, might I ask, is so funny?" Yamamoto's cold question knocked the blond out of his musings.

"Heh, I'm afraid it's an inside joke, you old bitch." He answered, pulling his sword out of the ground and leveling the longsword's point to Yamamoto's chest. "But... if you want to continue living your hard-ass, miserable life, you'd better activate your pathetic Shikai. I won't give you a chance after this."

"Indeed." Yamamoto ground out. He held his zanpankuto out in front of him, beginning the chant. _"Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes; Ryujin Jakka!"_

Flames suddenly spewed from the blade, wildly licking around the division one Captain. He held the blade above his head as the fiery orange tentacles swirled around the zanpankuto, before exploding outwards, enveloping the old man and the surrounding ground in an aura of fire.

As the flames spread across the clearing, Naruto couldn't help but snort. Despite all of the upperclass, honorable bullshit that he outwardly showed, the old bitch was always one for theatrics. Not that he himself wasn't flashy once in a while, but he didn't _always_ flaunt his skills.

The blond spit through his teeth as he suddenly grew serious. "I hope you prayed this morning," he drawled, "Because you're going to need all the help you can get."

A sudden blur interrupted him as someone suddenly shunpo'd next to Yamamoto. A tanned face and long violet hair made itself known to him as the woman dropped into a fighting stance.

Naruto smiled somewhat wistfully, "You would fight against me, Yoruichi?"

The former Shinigami steeled her expression, but her eyes betrayed her indecisiveness. Nevertheless, there was resolve settled within those dark depths. "I will do as I must."

"Okay then," His eyes glinted, and he sent a glance over to Aizen, _"Stay out of this!"_

With that, he shunpo'd in front of Yoruichi, his massive zanpankuto held out behind him. Before the purple haired Shinigami could react, he placed his free hand in the middle of her stomach and brought his face up to hers. She froze as he peered into her yellow eyes, his own crimson depths freezing her into place.

He smirked at her as a burst of concentrated reiatsu suddenly tore itself out of his palm, rocketing the former Captain across the battlefield. Heh, He snorted before turning to Yamamoto. She wouldn't be much of a problem if that was the best she could do. But that look in her eyes...

It seemed that he'd been wrong about everyone forgetting him...

To find that someone _cared_ formed a small ball of raw emotion in his throat. It had been so long... so long since someone had shown any sort of fondness to him, he'd almost forgotten what it had felt like.

He shook his head and swallowed the lump. _Whole_. He couldn't be distracted if he was to fight the old bastard. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the bearded Shinigami would jump on any opportunity he could get. Speaking of which...

The blond was suddenly forced to roll to the side as a pillar of flames blasted towards him, the fiery inferno licking his outfit, the heat of the fire stealing the oxygen from between his lips. He rolled to his feet as it passed.

"I hope you are not planning on daydreaming for very long, for the sake of making this interesting." Yamamoto let a small grin show itself on his face.

Naruto held back a snarl, but didn't grace the bastard with a reply. He shunpo'd in front of the old man, swinging his zanpankuto out in a deadly arc, aiming to remove Yamamoto's head. He bit back a curse as the old Captain ducked the swing, planting his elbow into Naruto's abdomen, burning his outfit and searing the flesh with the insane heat. The blond growled at the pain, blocking a strike from Ryujin Jakka with _Kyubi_ and leaping backwards to avoid another barrage of flames.

Damn, the old bastard certainly hadn't slowed down any. Naruto placed his free left hand on his charred stomach. Shit, that'd hurt like hell. Though, despite how much it hurt, the blackened flesh was already fading away, revealing brand new, blemish free skin. He let out a breath as the burning in his abdomen finally subsided.

Naruto grinned as he saw Yamamoto glare at him and removed his hand, revealing his newly formed skin before he stood, appearing in front of the aged Captain with a shunpo once again.

He dodged a blazing fist by leaning to the side, the flames covering the appendage singeing his hair, and retaliated with a knee to the gut. Yamamoto grunted as he was knocked off balance. Before he could react, Naruto had capitalized on the opportunity, slamming the hilt of his longsword into the old Captain's chest and sending him sprawling.

The old man was able to block both the follow up punch and the spinning kick aimed at his side, but wasn't able to completely dodge the next swing of Naruto's zanpankuto, and grunted the tip of the blade seared into his chest and across his shoulder.

Naruto knew the wound wasn't deep enough to disable the bastard, but it definitely hindered his movements. It was made more apparent as he struck out with _Kyubi_, breaking right through the flimsy guard Yamamoto had erected and nearly decapitating the old man. He moved with the momentum and kicked out with his left heel. This time the old Captain aborted blocking all together and ducked the blow, but was unable to retaliate as Naruto planted his sword in the ground, using it as leverage to bring his right leg up in a vicious roundhouse kick that caught the Shinigami in the jaw, punting him across the clearing.

Yamamoto wasn't even given the time to roll to his feet before the blond was on him.

An uppercut snapped his head up, just as a left hook slammed into his cheek. Before the old man could recover, Naruto was raining blows on him, blood flying from his fists - having left his sword stuck in the ground back in the middle of the clearing. Punch after punch, kick after kick, he pummeled the old bastard for all he was worth. The beating continued, until the old Captain was unable to fight back; his ribs broken and his consciousness filled with pain. His shikai had unconsciously faded, leaving a normal, flame less Ryujin Jakka held weakly in his grasp.

Naruto was laughing now, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't him that was doing this, he knew that he was letting _it _take over again. He could feel the intent, the malevolent feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was just like the last time. But... for once, he didn't _care_.

He left the beaten Captain for one moment, only to retrieve his sword, and then returned for the finishing blow.

As he raised _Kyubi _over his head, a voice in the back of his mind shouted at him, screaming that something was wrong. He ignored it and brought the blade down, it's crimson edge glowing...

Only for a flash of violet to snatch the old Captain and zip away. His blade slammed into bare ground and buried itself into the rocky soil. He snarled at Yoruichi, who was standing a few meters away, clutching her chest where he'd hit her with the reiatsu blast and Yamamoto's broken figure slung over her shoulder.

It was then that his conciousness screamed again, finally breaking through the haze of bloodlust that clouded his mind.

His eyes widened as he snapped his head to the side, gazing intently across the clearing, something catching his attention. Or rather, the lack of something. It took him a moment to find out what was missing, but when he did, he couldn't stop the curse that slipped through his lips.

_"Shit!"_

The two Shinigami that he'd disabled at the beginning were gone...

Along with Aizen.

It was at that point that several spiritual pressures filled the clearing, obviously Captains that had come to aid their _taicho_. Four of them to be exact. As he turned back, he saw a man with spiky hair and an eye patch over one eye step forward.

"What the fuck happened?" He stared wide-eyed at the prone form of Yamamoto before leveling a glare at Naruto, a gleeful glint in his eye.

"Weeelllll," The Captain drawled, drawing his zanpankuto as he spoke, "If a bastard like you was able to do this to Yamamoto-san, I think you'll be a worthy opponent. It's been too long since I've had a good fight."

A large man with a fox head stepped forward, his lips drawn up in a snarl, showing his saliva covered maw. "Step down, Kenpachi! I'll be the one to take down this man. One who causes Yamamoto-sama such pain will answer to me!"

Naruto had to hold back his indignant snort. Really, it seemed that these bastards were actually sincere with their threats. It was almost disappointing, how much Yamamoto had slacked in the education of his underlings. He knew without a doubt that there was no Shinigami in Soul Society that could match up to the old Captain, and yet, they believed they could not only survive against him, but actually win!

If he wasn't in a slightly passive mood - though, granted he was slightly miffed that he hadn't noticed Aizen's absence earlier - and the situation was different, he might have concidered fighting them, if only to see the priceless look on their faces when they realised they didn't stand a chance. But, as it was, he desperately needed to get out of here before the other Captains arrived, already he could feel the approaching spiritual pressures.

That aside, however, he decided that a little verbal bashing couldn't hurt..

"If you useless Shinigami think you stand a chance against someone that could do _that_," He spoke, pointing to the limp Yamamoto in Yoruichi's arms, "To your worthless Captain, then be my guest. Come running to your own meaningless death. Besides, I don't think you came here because of me. I was under the impression that you were after someone distinctly different, and not nearly as handsome, as myself."

A third Shinigami, with a nobleman's crest on his shoulder and dull black hair, wiped some of the blood covering his face as he spoke, "How about you, are you not in legion with Aizen?" The man's tone had a slight edge to it, with an undertone of emotion that Naruto couldn't interpret.

A Kuchiki. His hair, his tone, and his posture all pointed to nobility. Naruto held back a growl. He had never been good with the upper-class type, even all these centuries later, the thought of one of those old noble clans - Hyuuga in particular - left a bad taste in his mouth.

The blond sheathed his sword as he deactivated his shikai, returning his longsword back into it's regular katana form and his eyes losing their crimson tint. He spoke with a dull tone, "I hardly think I need to grace that answer with a response, _Kuchiki_."

The Captain sneered at him, but didn't respond.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Now, I believe we should get moving if you want to catch... Aizen."

"_We_?" The last Shinigami inquired, a quiet girl with her hair done in two long, bandage-wrapped braids.

He grinned, "Yes, _we_. You pathetic excuses for Shinigami are going to need all the help you can get. I know for a fact that all of you, save one," He pointedly glanced at Yoruichi, "Are too damn slow to catch him before he gets what he wants... whatever that is, and leaves."

"What of Yamamoto-sama?" The fox man snarled in question, his features twisted into animalistic fury.

"Che," Naruto's look turned cold, "Leave the old bastard, he'll live..." The blond turned, "Maybe next time I'll be able to kill him in peace."

Komamura's scream of rage was lost to his ears as the blur of shunpo spurred him forward.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was not one to be frightened.

The feeling was just not hardwired to his system as it was with everyone else. The other Shinigami had to work extremely hard to iron out any wrinkles of fear in their body, but not Gin. Even Matsumoto, who he'd known to be nearly as fearless and headstrong as himself, had trouble adjusting to the Shinigami lifestyle. Being able to look a Hollow in the eyes and not run screaming was a feat that the silver haired Captain took for granted, but that which other individuals had to work avidly at.

Being a Shinigami meant not being afraid. Yamamoto made sure that all of them knew that much. Their line of work was by no means easy, and many a Soul Reaper had cracked under the pressure, or been devoured by a hungry Hollow because of their own crippling emotional faults. To stand before a massive entity such as a Hollow without trembling was hard, to actually attack such an entity was another thing altogether.

To be a Shinigami with fear was to be a dead Shinigami.

That was what he'd been taught since he had entered the academy all those years ago. It wasn't much of an issue with him throughout his career as a successful third division Captain, fighting Hollows came almost natural to him and any fear that he did hold for the beasts was lost in the excitement of the battle.

Though Gin would never admit it, he enjoyed battles almost as much as Kenpachi did. Well, perhaps not that much, but he enjoyed it immensly whenever he was able to draw his zanpankuto. With his trusted blade in his hand, and adrenaline rushing through his veins... it was how he got off. His own little vice.

There had never been fear, save once, when Aizen had first established his dominance over the silver haired Shinigami.

So why was his stomach constricting everytime he thought about that blond man?

Gin had only seen him only twice, for a split second right before he and Tousen had been put into some kind of trance - which Aizen had managed to awaken them from before they took their leave - and after he had awoken, when the man had been engaging Captain Yamamoto, or more accurately, _pummeling _Captain Yamamoto.

It was shocking to Gin that anyone besides Aizen had been able to stand up to the old Captain in strength, and it was a testament to the old man's power. None of the Gotei 13 had ever opposed Yamamoto, simply because no one was strong enough, and many held him in high regards. But, to see him able to get... well, the shit beaten out of him, by some complete stranger was a startling revelation.

But Gin was by no means stupid, and judging by the way the man and Yamamoto had looked at each other, it wasn't that hard to figure that they had a previous history. It also wasn't hard to figure out that the man was obviously an escaped prisoner, - probably from one of the detainment cells from the lower floors of Seireitei - it would be impossible to have that kind of strength and not be sitting in a Captain's chair.

Tousen sped up to match his pace, settling in beside the silver haired Captain. Gin cast him a sidelong glace before staring straight ahead, accepting the man's pressence for now.

Aizen was decidedly _not_happy with their performance back at the confrontation with the man, and right now was speeding ahead, making sure to keep more than fifteen feet seperating him from the two. He had simply told them that they were going after Rukia again, though the exact reason for his interests had not yet been revealed.

The blind Shinigami turned his head, his glazed white eyes drilling a whole into the side of Gin's head. After all these years, he still had no idea how the man was able to be blind and yet so... _perceptive_. The man always seemed to know what was going on around him, even with his disability.

"Aizen-sama is not pleased..." Tousen whispered, making sure that said person did not overhear him. The blind man seemed to pause in thought for a moment, before speaking again. "Gin... were you... when that man put us under that spell, did you... see anything?"

The silver haired Captain twitched, "Yes...?"

Tousen was quiet for a moment, before speaking up again. It was slightly surprising to Gin that the blind man was being so talkative, he'd always kept to himself, not speaking unless it was absolutely required. "...What was it that you saw?"

He winced, and dropped his gaze. "I saw..." He looked away, and the words he spoke next were in a much quieter, softer tone.

"I... I saw my mother..."

Tousen withdrew slightly at that statement, "I apologize. I too, saw something... unpleasant."

A pregnant silence descended over the two, the only sound being the whistling wind and their own solid footsteps. They continued on in this fashion for a few minutes longer before Tousen chose to speak again.

"I have a feeling," He started, "That trance we were under was no normal kido spell... and I know for a fact that the images that it showed us were not of this realm, but of our old lives."

Gin's eyes widened, "But that impossible! I don't even remember-"

But Tousen had moved away from the silver haired Captain, leaving Gin to ponder what he said in silence.

* * *

It took a while longer than Naruto'd expected to track down the renegade Shinigami. A lot longer actually. Aizen must have slipped away earlier than he'd previously thought.

He was moderately suprised when Yoruichi had been able to keep up with him when he had sped away. She had always been a quick girl, but it was downright scary how fast she could be. She'd struggled towards the end, but that was to be expected; there were very few people that could keep up with him for a few moments, but she'd done it for nearly fifteen minutes.

Now they'd finally come upon them, and Naruto wasn't very happy with what he saw.

He'd felt that they'd overcome Ichigo and his crew a while ago, however, he'd hoped that he'd get there before Aizen caused any real damage. Now, looking down from the tree branch he'd perched himself on, he once again cursed himself for not noticing the Captains absence sooner.

Ichigo was down on one knee, blood pouring from several gashes on his chest. The silver haired man he'd remembered disabling earlier was standing in front of him, his zanpankuto was drawn, and it was stained crimson. Hell, with all the beating the orange haired boy had taken that day, it was surprising to see he was still breathing, let along conscious.

The red haired brat, though, was not as lucky. He was passed out on the ground, a pool of blood staining the ground underneath him. The second man he'd disabled was kneeling a few feet away, cleaning his blade on the grass.

And Aizen was in the middle, a small girl in his grasp. He held her suspended in the air by her neck, his hand closing tight around her airway. The girl - must be that Rukia that Yoruichi kept mentioning on their way here - was gasping for breath, but she held a firm resolve in her eyes that Naruto hadn't seen in a long time.

The blond couldn't figure out why the scene affected him so much.

Maybe it was the girl.

Maybe he felt some kind of connection with this group.

Maybe they reminded him of team seven in the old days.

Maybe it was because it awakened the dormant part of his mind that had slept for centuries. The part that he'd locked away at the same time he'd been isolated. The part that defined Uzumaki Naruto as he used to be.

The part that swore to protect all that were precious to him.

And he might not know it yet, but the moment he'd seen this small group of miscreants, they had become precious to him.

As fiery hot rage flooded through him once again, he drew his zanpankuto. Though, this time he kept the _Kyubi _in it's unreleased form, he wanted to be himself as he did this. He wanted it to be him that stared Aizen in the eyes as he took his miserable life. If the situation had been different, he might have laughed at himself. He'd known these people for less than a day, and already he was depicting allies and enemies.

Without further thought, he leapt down off the branch and charged, Yoruichi a step behind him.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Take it. Wow, the first two chapters have been a lot... darker than anticipated. But, meh, thats the way it goes, and the story is rated _**M**_. I can never get things to go exactly as I want them to. I hope you guys enjoy the longer chapter this time.

Anyway, now I need to explain some things.

First of all, Naruto is - in no way whatsoever - Uber powerful. I know it certainly looks that way now, but trust me, he has restrictions/limitations/weaknesses just like everybody else, and they'll be revealed sooner or later. In fact, I threw some hints in this chapter, anyone who can guess what I'm talking about... well, they have my respect (that's enough, right? :P).

Second, I have decided to make some adjustments to my own plotline, so scrap everything I said about Aizen not having the Hogyoku in the last Author's Note.

Thirdly, before someone asks, yes, I know that naming Naruto's zanpankuto _Kyubi _is rather cliche, but the name is relevant for future developments. Yes, I'm intentionally trying to be vague.

Finally, I realize that I should adress this now as opposed to later. _**Pairings**_. Now let me say this: I'm not sure if there should be any. In fact, I'm almost positive that I'll go this route. I may hint at some things, but I doubt I'll go into anything graphic. It would take too much away from the plot in my opinion. Though, if I get enough requests (_requests_, not demands) to have some, then I might. But until then...

Now, for those of you observant readers that have also been reading my other stories, you may have noticed that I use(try to anyway) a slightly different tone with my writing. Tell me what you think.

Next update from me will probably be for _**Shinobi of the Rock**_. And then the long awaited chapter for _**White Hair**_.

Thanks to all the fans of my fiction (God, I almost made myself gag there), see ya next time.

alterego94


	3. Hollow Intentions

**Inner Demons**  
**Chaper Three**  
**_Hollow Intentions_**  
**by alterego94**

Naruto loved making entrances.

Well, more accurately, he loved pissing people off, and that's what his entrances usually accomplished. Hell, that had been a trait of his since way back in his living days. But recently - well, actually since he had escaped about an hour ago - he had discovered that he enjoyed something even more than that.

He loved making an entrance, and seeing the hair stand up on the back of the neck, the breath get hitched in the throat. It was laughable, seeing how Aizens lapdogs cowered and backpedaled before him. Not that he particularly blamed them. Those poor bastards had just been subjected to a Genjutsu for the first time, he wouldn't be surprised if they had pissed themselves.

Aizen himself stood his ground. He was determined to keep that damn arrogant air about him it seemed. Naruto wasn't fooled though, he could see the way that cowards eyes widened at the sight of him. He was scared, and it looked like he wasn't used to it.

Yeah, that feeling again. Loved it.

Naruto had made sure they could see him as he approached just for that. Yoruichi apparently didn't feel the same way he did, she quickly flashed ahead, aiming for the silver haired Shinigami that was separated from Aizen his other lackey. Naruto ignored her and turned his attention to Aizen. He was still clutching the girl by the throat and didn't seem to have any interest in letting her go. In fact, it looked as if he was make a pointed effort to keep her between Naruto and himself.

Naruto grinned.

Without a second thought he brought **_Kyubi_ **to bare, slicing in an arc that would have cut the two of them in half. Aizen promptly chucked the girl away and managed to bring his sword up in time to keep himself alive. The blind soul reaper by this time had gathered the nerve to attack. He came at Naruto with an overhead slash that was quickly avoided and rewarded with a knee to the gut and a sword pommel to the teeth, sending him sprawling.

Ah, it was too fun. Naruto sat back and enjoyed the moment as he gave the two Shinigami a chance to recover. Lapdog spit out a nice bloody hunk with what looked like a tooth or two hidden within, while Aizen observed Naruto with a surprised gaze.

"What?" Naruto asked tauntingly, "Thought having some cute little thing to hide behind was going to protect you?"

Aizen ignored the goad and kept both hands on his Zanpakuto.

"Let me tell you something," Naruto twirled Kyuubi in his right hand, the sword danced in circles at the prospect of blood. "These good-willed, sweetheart Shinigami you've been toying with? I'm not one of them. I don't give a rats ass who dies or not."

Aizen returned the grin smoothly, "Of course you aren't, Naruto-kun. Quite a quality. My offer does still stand you know."

"Heh, if I decide I want this place gone I'll do it with my own damn hands. As for now, my blade's thirsty, care to oblige?"

Aizen pushed up his glasses with a free hand, "You really think you can take two of us on by yourself?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto cracked his neck, "I think you two will make a nice little _work out_."

"Very well." Aizen's calm answer was followed by a quick dash and strike, swinging in a pendulum down upon Naruto as Tousen came stabbing in from the side.

Naruto raised his sword, blocking Aizen's sword and twisted to the left avoiding Tousen's by inches. Aizen quickly followed with a sideways sweep of his sword, at a moderate speed. Naruto kneed the still exposed Tousen in the gut, laying Kyubi across his back to avoid being chopped in half. Tousen recovered and lashed out with his blade as Aizen kicked out one of Naruto's knees.

Shit.

He leaned back with his momentum, somersaulting away, but not before Tousen managed to catch him on the shoulder with the tip of his zanpankuto. So, maybe it would take a little bit of effort. All the better he supposed, though he did not savor the thought of expending too much energy. Obviously he wasn't in the best conditioning of his life, being locked up and all. After all this he knew he was going to have to deal with the old man and his lackeys as well.

The day just kept getting more and more interesting.

It was shocking how so little could happen over the last 500 years yet so much in a single afternoon.

He was brought out of his musings as Tousen leaped toward him, slicing with Suzumushi. His swordsmanship was pretty good, Naruto had to admit. If he wasn't at such a sluggish pace he might be worth fighting. Naruto grinned, blocking his attacks effortlessly, before he was forced to duck under an Aizen swing toward his head. The blond spun, whipping out with his legs, sweeping Tousen onto the ground. He raised his sword to block another attack and advanced on Aizen with cold efficiency. He disarmed, the glasses wearing Shinigami with a few fell swoops of Kyubi, the oversized Katana moving faster than the poor bastard could follow. Naruto left a shallow gash across Aizen's chest, leaving the point of his blade against his neck.

Naruto grinned, "Ah, not as much of a work out as I hoped. What a shame."

Aizen's eyes narrowed, "I don't understand." His gaze was questioning, disbelieving. "Who are you? Someone with this power surely could not be unknown to the Captains of Sereitei."

"Haha, well, you can thank the old man for that. He doesn't like his failed projects getting out of the box." Naruto met Aizen's gaze coldly.

Aizen kept his disgruntled expression for only another moment, before falling back to his self-confident smirk. "You are an interesting one, Naruto-kun. It's a shame you won't join my cause."

"It's tempting belie-"

**_Blood. _**

It was like Naruto had just noticed it for the first time. Staining the front of Aizen's kimono. Staining the ground. Staining everything. What else could it stain, what else could that dark devilish color overcome?

He wanted to find out.

**_Give me more..._**

He_ must_ find out.

Aizen's neck, veins fool of it. His blade was right there. So close. Flowing and pulsing, just waiting for him to extract it. To expose the lustrous substance inside to the world.

_**DO IT!**_

Ugh, He had to snap the fuck out of it. Aizen was now staring at him with a look of interest. Kyubi was vibrating in his hand, humming, begging. Seemed after all these years, his zanpankuto was still the same.

Fine.

"Sorry, I've had my fun." He said evenly, "Time to end this."

Aizen's eyes suddenly flashed.

"Indeed."

Naruto planted his foot in the Shinigami's chest immediately, punting him away as he spun around. He caught Tousen's blade on it's way to his gut with his bare hand and returned the favor.

He plunged Kyubi deep into the blind Shinigami's ribcage.

The sword howled with delight, heating up in his hand to almost unbearable temperatures. The blood splattered his face, his clothes, soaking everything with the life giving liquid.

Perfect.

He dislodged the Shinigami from his blade and stared down into the gathering pool.

He smiled.

_**More. More. More.**_

It had been so long, so much time to make up for...

But he just stood there, basking in the fucking glorious moment. He was losing it. He was well aware of that. Fuck, he lost it a long time ago. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to forget. Forget the blood, ignore the screaming, the howling, humming blade tenured to his very soul. But there was no forgetting, the emotions that drove the sword were his own, it was as much a part of him as his arm or his leg. Whatever, he wanted to kill these bastards anyway. It wasn't just that _other_ part of him.

He opened his eyes and turned to Aizen.

If cutting down the blind shithead had bothered him at all, he sure didn't show it. He held the now-unconscious girl by the throat again. He had cast some sort of kido, and his right arm had an ethereal glow about it.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Aizen's tone made Naruto snarl, "It's been fun. But I'm afraid it's time for me to finish my business here."

"Put her down!"

Naruto noticed the orange haired idiot to his left, somehow still conscious. He was on his hands and knees, not having the strength to make any more advances.

"No!"

Aizen plunged his glowing hand into the girls chest. But it was different. There wasn't any blood, her flesh simply parted before his intruding hand, leaving a gaping hole in the center of the girls abdomen. In the middle of the opening lay what looked like a small stone. Aizen plucked it from its resting place and tossed the girl to the ground nonchalantly.

Suddenly the Shinigami were there. They surrounded the clearing, easily thirty in number. The remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 were at the forefront. Yoruichi appeared, flash stepping behind Aizen and placing her blade at his throat. She was joined by another Captain, a fierce - and damn good looking too, if anyone were to ask - woman with two long dark braids down her back.

Naruto turned to see the silver haired traitor a little rough for wear after his run in with Yoruichi. He was being held by a busty Shinigami off to his left. The brute with the fox face appeared closest to Naruto, peering down at the motionless body at his feet.

"Tousen... how could you?"

Naruto ignored him and tried to make sense of what was in front of him. He had known the Shinigami were coming, surely Aizen did too. He narrowed his eyes. There was also know way those two could have subdued him.

He'd let them.

"There's no where to run Aizen."

The traitor pushed his glasses up and looked to the two shinigami ready to kill him, then to the orange haired moron on the ground, then to Naruto, and he smirked. That usual, arrogant, I'm-fucking-better-than-you smirk.

"Get back!"

A flash of light in the sky, and Yoruichi and the other girl leaped away, just as a beam of light shot down from the heavens. Naruto moved too as a similar thing happened above him, the bright light coming down to envelope the blind Shinigami at his feet. He noticed the same thing had happened to the other traitor as well, all three of them surrounded by it.

So that was it.

"Heh, _Negation_." Naruto scoffed to himself, "So that's what the deal was. Fucking morons."

"YOU WON'T JUST GET AWAY!" One over-zealous shinigami readied his zanpakuto and started to charge.

"No!" The single booming word from Yamamoto stopped him in his tracks. The old man was leaning heavily on his walking stick, but that was just for show. Naruto knew his injuries were considerably less than severe. Hell, his face had to be a bit bruised though. He had wailed on him quite a bit.

Naruto realized that Yamamoto had not even addressed him yet, his focus being on Aizen. It occurred to him that this would be his best chance to slip away unnoticed. But something kept him rooted to his place.

Aizen and his lackeys were raised into the sky slowly as the clouds ripped open, revealing the wicked faces of the menos grande.

"You even joined with the menos." Jushiro. That sickly fuck. "For what?"

"To exceed to new heights." Put Aizen simply, as he began to rise.

"How low."

Aizen grinned again, and removed his glasses. He dropped them to the ground, where they shattered. "You don't get it," He said, "No one has ever stood with the gods. But soon, that throne will be mine."

And that was all that was said. It was a strange sight, dozens of shinigami gathered around three beams of negation, helpless as the untouchable traitors raised into the sky and disappeared. The skies closed as if nothing had happened within no time.

When the skies closed and the first priority was firmly sealed away, it took the remaining Captains just a couple moments to move on to the next pressing matter.\

"Bastard!" Fox-face drew a zanpakuto "Now you will pay for Yamamoto-sama!"

Naruto laughed. A dozen or so other shinigami gathered behind the captain, another dozen circling behind him, all with zanpakutos drawn. Few stood back. Naruto noticed Yoruichi was one of them. She was staring at him with a look that he didn't want to even go into right now. That idiot needed to get out of here before they turned on her too.

The rest stood back, anxiously awaiting an outcome.

"Hehe," Naruto bared his teeth, readying Kyubi, "Let's go then, you bastards."

"I'm afraid not!"

A flying shape came swooping out of the sky, it looked somewhat like a floating sting ray.

"Unohana-sama!"

Naruto flinched. Unohana pushed her way through the crowding Shinigami, "Put your swords away fools. It's time we focus on healing our own injuries, rather than go looking for more!"

_Um, what? _Now that didn't sound right.

Under her unwavering glare, and a consenting nod from Yamamoto, the Shinigami sheathed their weapons, and were immediately directed to various areas to help with the recovery effort.

"We shall discuss this further. Soon."

With that Yamamoto limped away.

Unohana seemed to find a break in directing traffic. She strode up to Naruto and stood before him for a long moment. She stared into his eyes. It seemed as if she was looking for something. Or hoping. It was strange, and it was throwing him off.

"Eh, what the fuck do you want?" He crossed his arms and huffed.

_BAM!_

Without a word she slapped him straight across the face and walked away.

* * *

Naruto lay in the grass.

He'd been like this for a while now. For once, it was nice to just settle and be calm. To gaze at the stars and pretend he was in a different time, a different place. He tried - futilely - for a while to remember his living life, but those memories were too far gone. He could see shapes, outlines, faces, expressions even. But the people and the meaning they held to him was all but lost.

All that he held from that life were the things that kept him alive in this one. The shinobi fighting styles, techniques, jutsu. He'd always had a headstart on other shinigami. He already had lived a lifetime dedicated to being the strongest.

It kind of made him sick to refer to himself like that; shinigami.

Useless scumbags.

Too many foul words came to mind, but none did it any justice. He tried to avoid that particular train of thought, however, lest he end up brooding again. He was pissed off, and about ready to kill all of those fuckers, but he'd just rather not think about it now.

The night sky had him feeling...

A figure came stepping lightly along the grass. The shadow stood over him for a moment, before settling down into the grass next to him silently. They were there for a long while without words. Naruto laying down, her sitting up. Not that he cared, but he wondered just what the hell she was up to.

"What will you do?" Yoruichi asked softly. A whisper.

That took him back a bit. He turned to gaze at her for a moment. Her eyes were downcast as she sat with her knees to her chest. He couldn't help but notice that the years had been good to her. Her olive skin glowed in the moonlight, her long vibrant hair pulled back how she always wore it. She wasn't a little shit anymore that was for sure.

God it had been a long time.

"I don't know what you're asking." He said, grumbling.

He knew she knew. She knew he had every idea of exactly what she was asking.

"He won't let you leave this place."

"Heh, I'd like to see him stop me."

"You can't fight off them all..."

"No but I can take that bastard with me to hell."

"..." She stopped at that. He could no longer see her face, she had buried it in her knees.

What the fuck was up with her? He could smell the tears, even if he couldn't see them. But he didn't understand them. Where were all these sympathies while he was locked up? Forgotten. Just like him.

Typical.

"Stop your crying."

Still no response.

"I said stop."

She shuddered now, and covered her face with her hands.

"Fucking stop it!" He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling it from her face. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Wet eyes. Then she pulled away like a poor little child afraid to be beaten. "Ah, you're a pain in my ass.."

She looked at him for a while longer. Then she laughed. It was a good laugh. A pretty, throaty laugh. And she didn't stop for a long time, like she was in on some secret joke that only she knew about.

He didn't know what to think. She must be fucking nuts.

"You always used to tell me that, you know?" She didn't look at him now, but up at the sky. She was still smiling. "I don't know how you put up with me back then, but you did. You were the only one." She closed her eyes. "You've been gone for so long. It's like a dream, you being back here."

He didn't respond. He didn't have to. He didn't have to cater to her pleasantries. Just because she was feeling nostalgic didn't mean he had to join in on some big fucking sob fest. She wasn't there either, nobody was. He wouldn't forget.

She stayed for a while, talking a lot. She had always been good at that. He didn't say another word for the time that she was there. Eventually he must have proven too rough for her, because she stood to leave after a while. She started to walk, but turned and said,

"The gate will be open in four days for the ryoka to leave."

Then she left. Without another word. Or at least, not any that she thought he could hear. But he did:

"Please..."

* * *

The next day went by slowly. Mostly because Naruto didn't do anything.

It was a strange situation. The Shinigami still wanted him in prison, and they knew where he was. They just wouldn't come get him yet. They didn't want to risk the manpower, they were worn out from the invasion/betrayal, etc. Either way, it was tense at best and he knew damn well the old fucker had spies on him nearly every second of the day.

Still, it was nice being able to stroll about in the sunlight. He stayed away from everybody, obviously. Just toyed about in the woods. Laying, lounging, strolling. It was quite relaxing.

Then thoughts of Yoruichi's visit came to mind. Unohana's slap - which hurt like a motherfucker by the way - came to mind. The sad looks from Jushiro and Shinsui at the demented family gathering that had taken place.

It was enough to make him want to scream. Or kill someone. Or both.

Which he just might do.

That, at least, was a pleasant thing to think about. Much better than all of this convoluted politics he'd unknowingly thrown himself back into. Fucking women. Fucking assholes.

He sighed.

All of this was making him so anxious.

He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to run. To run away, into the living world. To hide himself until the gate opened and he could sneak away. He wasn't even going to consider what intentions she might have beyond that. Maybe he just didn't want to.

But fuck that.

What did the living world have to offer him? Just more people. More and more useless, useless people. Why go waste his time with more of them when he hated all of them here? That's a long list to be adding to.

With a pang he remembered his thoughts from the night before. The blurred faces of his loved ones from the living days. Scarred by the woes of memory. He couldn't even remember a god damn name. His precious people...

But those days were long gone. The days of people caring, giving a fuck what happened to him.

Right?

_"Please..."_

Ah, shit.

Later that night, when the Shinigami came for him to issue an audience with the counsel of the Gotei 13, he was no where to be found.

* * *

"HAHA! C'mon you pussies who's ready to fight!?"

Ikkaku smiled, "Ah, none of you crybabies?"

The third seat of the 11th division stood in the center of a large gathering of his squad members. Most of which were cowering or sporting bruises thanks to his brutality. He had already defeated the strongest of their non-seated shinigami without a sweat, breaking the mans nose and knocking him out in what was supposed to be a training bout.

They could only imagine what he would do to a weaker opponent.

"Hey cue ball!" Ichigo called out. He hoisted a wooden katana over his shoulder as smirked as Ikkaku snarled at the nickname.

"Shut your mouth, moron, before I shut it for you. I won't go easy on you just because you're recently recovered!" Ikkaku shouted, swinging his own wooden sword.

"Hey, you were injured too!"

"Yes, but I'm not a pussy!"

"What did you call me?"

"Pussy!"

"Baldie!"

"ARGH!"

"GAH!"

The two were swinging at each other in no time, both spewing insults. Ichigo would start to gain the upper hand, only to be forced back by Ikkaku's unpredictable blows. The two brawled for several minutes, neither one willing to concede despite both still hurting from the battles prior.

That is, until a familiar face stepped onto the training ground.

The man stood a solid head taller than anyone else within sight, his features were adorned by various battle scars and wounds. His sharp chin and features gave him fierce, shark like appearance. Not to mention he was the size of a bear. The Captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki lumbered right up to the fierce arguement/fight before either of them noticed.

As Ichigo looked over and recognized the spikey hair and the signature eye patch his heart sank. Kenpachi caught his eye and spoke, surprisingly calmly.

"Ichigo... you look fully recovered..?"

Ichigo nodded.

Oops.

A smile instantly broke out over Kenpachi's face. A baring of teeth that showed what looked like all incisors. The man had the teeth of a wild animal. A killer intent suddenly spread over the field. Ichigo realized what he had done and resisted the urge to palm his face.

"Ah, damn."

Kenpachi ripped his Zanpakuto from its sheath, "GOOD YOU CAN FIGHT ME THEN!"

Ichigo was running before he had said the first word. "Fuck that, I'm never fighting your crazy ass again!" He called back, sprinting for all he was worth.

"Hey, what the hell?" The Captain took a second to gain his bearings, before he started chasing after Ichigo, the other members of his over-zealous squad following behind him like a pack of bloodhounds. "Get back here and fight!"

They chased him for the better part of five minutes before Captain Kenpachi lost his way and the group had to spend the afternoon finding their way back to headquarters.

* * *

Three days later the gate opened, just as promised.

The Shinigami had been searching for him. The 3rd division had been on his ass for the last few days, but it was child's play to keep them chasing shadows. Sad how pathetic the talent pool around here was as of late.

But yeah, anyway, the gate was open.

He kept his eye on the proceedings from afar, watching as the kids all said their goodbyes and gave hugs and kisses and all that shit. The girl, Rukia, Naruto had heard her called, seemed to be staying behind. He found it pretty funny that this whole ryoka business was to save her, then her ungrateful ass stays behind? If he'd been Ichigo he probably would have drug her out of the place.

But whatever.

Quite a few Shinigami captains were present. Which was surprising, as well as irritating. It could make things a little more difficult. Not that he was worried about the possibility of him_ not_ getting out. Hell, he could shunpo to the gate and be through it from here before anyone could blink. But that wasn't dramatic enough. He wanted them to see him leaving, and not be able to do anything about it. And once he was in the real world, there was no catching him.

Yeah, that'd really piss the geezer off.

The Shinigami conversed for a while, before Jushiro handed Ichigo a small pendant. The group spoke for a while longer, before they said their final goodbyes and the ryoka slipped through the gate. The crowd stood for a moment to watch them go, before dispersing. Leaving just Rukia and Jushiro before the gate.

Ukitake. Perfect.

Now was his chance to move, but he hesitated. There was no guarantee that he would ever come back if he left. This could be his only chance to go over and hand Yamamoto what he had coming. Revenge, it was all he'd thought about while imprisoned. It drove him crazy, sure, but it was the driving force behind his existence. It was all he'd had in there. He wouldn't have lasted without a purpose, Naruto wasn't a person that could do that, live a meaningless existence.

He hadn't fulfilled that purpose yet.

But before it was different. He had never seen a way to leave, to escape the Soul Society. Now there was. He didn't have to kill the old man and then die in peace like he had planned.

He had no clue what his plan was now.

If he went through with this.

It would be like starting a new life.

"Close the gate!" Jushiro called and the massive doors started to slide shut as he and Rukia stood there to watch.

"Well," Naruto said to himself. "I guess this is it." With that, he took a moment to himself, then shunpo'd away to the gate. It took a moment for the two Shinigami to register his appearance. That didn't surprise him. They wouldn't be able to follow his shunpo very well.

Rukia looked somewhat disturbed, though Naruto didn't think she understood the gravity of the situation, being that she had never laid eyes upon him, being unconscious for the duration of his intervention. Jushiro, on the other hand, looked like he might pass out. His eyes widened, and he shook like no ailment his sickness had ever brought upon him.

"Naruto..." He called, extending a hand. "No!"

It was confusing, seeing Ukitake like that. His eyes held something in them... Sadness. Remorse? Fear? He couldn't tell for sure. Reaching for him made it seem like an old friend, begging for him not to go. Funny. Naruto cast his eyes down. That may have been the case before. Maybe before it would have mattered, he would have waited around to hear an explanation. Accept all the bullshit and pretend they all didn't walk out on him.

In the end, Naruto simply grinned. He mimed one long, sarcastic bow, before he raised himself up. He dusted off his haori, ridding himself of the place, and then slipped in between the doors an instant before they closed upon him.

* * *

Ichigo came sprinting out of the gateway. Only to be met with... air.

"Ahhhhhh!"

His cry out came to late for the others to hold back, and they all came tumbling out right behind him only to notice the same thing. They were fifty feet off of the ground. Despite this, and the carnage that came along with it, Ichigo made a mental note to himself. He would have a talk with those Shinigami next time about where they opened these damn gates. Internally, he calmly thought of various ways he would make the Soul Society feel his displeasure.

Outwardly, though, he screamed like a little girl.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Suddenly a large.. something? A sheet. Shot out and enveloped the whole group, midair. Ichigo could make out some shouting exclamations from some boy down below, and started to get a sinking feeling.

"Alright here we go, Jinta home run!"

_Boom!_

The groups direction suddenly changed directions as the were shot sideways. They were stopped suddenly. Very suddenly; the jarring made Ichigo's stomach queasy. And the large sheet was unrolled before anyone said a word. A familiar form was sitting cross legged at the head of the sheet. Ichigo didn't bother to wonder how on earth he managed to appear so quickly.

"Welllccoooommeee hoooooooomeee!" Urahara sang, ever-present smile upon his face. He gazed over the group, apparently beaming when he saw that everyone was okay.

Most of the group seemed happy to see him. Chad was always quiet, but Orihime was very excited. And Uryu was... well whatever Uryu always was, he had that expression. Ichigo though... He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He would have taken any opportunity to go save Rukia, true, but Urahara sent them on a seemingly death sentence with no warning whatsoever. He said nothing about what it would be like, what they would see, who they would fight. Nothing. The whole thing had turn out to be one big shitfest and though he would never admit it, he was surprised they all made it out alive. Especially himself.

The Hogyoku, Rukia's body, his exile, so many lies.

"Urahara."

"I see you've made it back." Now there was a look in his eyes, "Kurosaki-san." With that he turned to Ichigo and removed his signature bucket hat, placing it over his chest a bowed his head, "I imagine that you've heard a lot of things about me... I'm truly sorry."

Heard a lot of things. That was putting it lightly. Very lightly. Ichigo should deck him one for lying to them all. At least for Rukia he should. But he didn't, he couldn't, looking at Urahara bowing there before him. It was shocking to him. Urahara was always so composed. This apology seemed so out of character. He guessed that meant it must be sincere.

At least it better be, otherwise he really would give him a piece of his mind.

"Stop it." Ichigo said finally, "You've got nothing to apologize for. It's not like we're mad at you or anything. You've helped us out, so what if you're motives were questionable? You made us stronger. We're grateful. So don't apologize."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Urahara remained silent, placing his hat back on his head. His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, no visible emotion slipped through those dark lenses.

"I do have a question though," Ichigo added, pointing a finger at the man, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place. You didn't think I would get all scared and run away did ya?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh..." Urahara smiled once again, "That's exactly why!"

This time he _did_ deck him.

"Bastard." Ichigo grumbled. Urahara did really get under his skin sometimes. And here he was just being nice to him and everything. He should take back his big impressive speech and give it to someone more worthy.

Still, Urahara just smiled at him and rubbed the developing bruise on his face.

The group laughed burst into laughter at the situation. All of them. It seemed as if returning to the world of the living had released a great weight off of their shoulders. There was a point during the trip where none of them truly thought they would all make it back. Now that they did, it was nice to laugh about it. Even Ichigo couldn't stay mad for long.

When the laughter died down Orihime spoke up for the first time, "Say, where is Yoruichi-chan?"

The group blanked.

"Uh... good question."

* * *

Naruto brushed himself off indignantly.

Seriously, who puts the open end of the gate to Sereitei so fucking high in the air? Stupid. It was not a good introduction into the living world, it pissed him off. That emotion didn't last very long however, when he finally got around to taking in his surroundings.

Everything was so... different.

Tall buildings that touched the sky were erected in various places as far as he could see. The ground was covered in some gray rock-like material that he had never seen before. The houses were different, in various shapes and sizes. The streets were covered in a similar material to the rest of the place, and adorned with painted lines across them for some obscure reason.

It had been foolish to expect nothing would have been different he realized. Time changes everything. He had lost count, but it must have been close to 500 years since he had walked among the living. Surely some things had to be different.

He sighed, now he would have to figure everything out.

Looking to the lines on the street again he ambled over to take a look. The material was hard and brittle. The lines were a bright florescent yellow and white. It was a rather ugly piece of work. And he didn't get it. Who the fuck wants to walk on rock all day? He shrugged, somethings he just couldn't understand.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

A lone man walking along the side of the street exclaimed, drawing Naruto's attention. He looked at the man with a blank look on his face.

"Get the hell out of the road!"

Naruto frowned, "Hey watch how you talk to me you-!"

_Beeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Naruto looked to the source of the sound and his eyes widened as a monstrous... _thing_ charged toward him, making that horrendous noise. It had glowing eyes and a metal grating in its mouth. He couldn't spot any recognizable features about the thing, no hollow mask, arms, or legs, but it bore down on him as quickly as anything he'd ever seen.

Without a seconds delay he leaped, sailing into the air as the monster wailed and screeched a blew past harmlessly underneath him.

He landed back in the street and took a second to look back at the monster as it ran off into the distance. How strange that there seemed to be no damage to the town from such a terrible beast. What was it doing there anyway? The thing was pretty fucking weird that was for sure. But it didn't seem to leave the street...

_BEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_No fucking way, _Naruto was shocked to see another monster! Wailing toward him again. This one had the same basic shape, but it must have been a younger one, for it was much smaller, but every bit as fast. Naruto cursed and rolled off the street onto the gray, rock-like side. Watching as the thing paid him no mind, passing right by.

Now he noticed the man from earlier was still there, staring at him with an incredulous look, opening and closing his mouth.

Naruto growled, "What is it, punk?"

"Y-Yo-You jumped over that semi!? How, wh-what are you?" The man was so shocked that he fell flat on his ass. He scooted himself back away from Naruto, afraid.

Naruto simply laughed. Looking at the man with a devilish look in his eye he walked over and leaned down to his level. He bared his teeth at snapped at the man,

"Boo!"

The middle aged man nearly pissed himself as he scuttered to his feet and scurried away as fast as his pudgy legs could take him. Naruto chuckled to himself as he turned and watched the things(semis?) go by harmlessly.

A familiar voice spoke out from behind him, "Didn't take you very long to go harassing the townfolk did it?"

He turned to see Yoruichi standing back with a mischievous smirk on her face. A dangerous smirk. Her eyes had a look, and she sauntered over to him in such a way that... well, enough of that.

"Don't get so excited to see me," Naruto huffed. Turning his back on her and looking at the street again. "I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing here. Or why. I haven't even thought about anything since I got out of that damn cell."

She was still walking towards him. He could hear her footsteps. Suddenly there were arms across his shoulders, and she was whispering huskily in his ear, "Oh, but I'm _so_ excited to see you."

"You really are a pain in my ass." He turned and pushed her away. He looked at her. She was still a goddamn troublemaker. Hadn't changed at all. Guess she was a lot like him... Or at least how he used to be.

She smirked at him some more and turned around. Walking a couple of steps before turning, "Don't get so excited to see me."

For the first time in a long while, Naruto truly laughed. No sarcasm, no promise of death. Just a simple, pure, laugh.

"So are you going to show me how the fuck this place works or what?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, right? Back from the dead. An update in TWO different stories within a months time? Craziness.

Anyways as always I hope you guys love the chapter. I can't apologize enough for the hiatus so I won't even go there. All I can say is that I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I plan to continue with my stories. So all of my loyal fans still hanging in there and (hopefully) new ones to be found, I'll do my best to keep this up.

As for notes on the chapter... I liked it personally. The scene with Ikkaku and Ichigo was a bit... unnecessary but I felt like I had to lower the mood a bit after these gruesome last 2.5 chapters. Naruto chose to leave the soul society. He's still a bit of a dark asshole, which to be honest he will be for the duration of the story, but I hope I properly portrayed a little of the changes he's going through in this chapter.

Oh and yes, Tousen got the shit stabbed out of him.

Good stuff.

As always, R&R. Speak to me.


End file.
